Aventuras Mamodo
by Ayumi Himitsu
Summary: Los mamodos cuando ya no tienen que pelear unos contra otros se dedican a otras cosas, a hacer travesuras entre otros...


Capítulo 1: Melón.

Era un día normal, todos los mamodos eran felices, o eso era al parecer. Tio y Gash habían salido a jugar un rato ya que Gash consiguió un día libre en sus labores como rey, en el camino se habían encontrado con Kanchome.

-¡Hey! Hola Kanchome-saludaron Gash y Tio.

-Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí?-respondió Kanchome.

-Solo buscábamos que hacer-respondió Tio.

-Kanchome, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Gash.

-Emm… Pues-bajó la voz-he venido por unos melones.

-¿He? Eso es raro para ti, ¿Qué acaso a ti no te gustan los dulces?-se sorprendió Tio.

-Eso es cierto-secundó Gash.

-Pero esta vez quiero melones-dijo Kanchome-ayúdenme a conseguir algunos, es que me acordé de cuando comimos algunos cuando estábamos en busca de Zofis-se empozó a imaginar la escena.

Gash y Tio estaban hablando bajo dados un poco vuelta del punto donde estaba Kanchome ignorando lo último que dijo.

-¿Será seguro ayudarlo?-decía Gash.

-Podríamos ayudarlo pero con una condición-concluyó Tio-aún sigo pensando que es raro que no quiera un dulce ahora-entonces Tio le dijo la condición y Gash estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Oigan no me ignoren!

-De acuerdo te ayudaremos-dijo alegre Gash.

-Gra…-pero le cortó Tio.

-Pero con una condición-Kanchome se asustó-tienes que darnos 20 dulces a cada uno.

-¿Qué? No les daré mis dulces…-Gas y Tio empezaron a irse dejándolo reclamar solo-¡Esperen!-puso sus manos adelante agitándolas-De acuerdo-los siguió y ellos lo escucharon- pero solo 5 a cada uno-luego de lo último siguieron su camino-¡No!, bueno les daré 20 a cada uno-finalmente se rindió.

-Muy bien, ¿en dónde están los melones?-dijo decidida Tio.

-Ahí-apunto Kanchome.

-Pero esos melones son de Victoream-mencionó Gash.

-¿Eres el rey o qué?-respondió Kanchome.

-No te atrevas a tratarlo así-le gritó Tio a Kanchome, la quedaron mirando, luego de eso se puso roja y trato de evitar la vergüenza.

-Pero por eso no puedo quitar cosas que no me pertenecen-prosiguió Gash.

-Tendremos que hacer un plan para sacarlos-dijo más calmada Tio.

-Viendo que no tenemos nada para comer aquí, no queda otra opción-dijo decidido Gash.

-Perfecto, Kanchome, tú te quedaras afuera del jardín y vigilaras que no venga Victoream.

-¡Unu! Entiendo, mientras Tio y yo vamos a estar tomando los melones-dijo Gash.

-¡Vamos!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigieron al jardín donde se encontraban los melones, todos se pusieron es sus posiciones. Tio sacaba los melones y Gash trato de tomar todos los que pudo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando…

-¡Oh no! Viene Victoream-se dio cuenta Kanchome-¡Gash! ¡Tio!-llamó Kanchome corriendo hacia ellos-¡Viene Victoream!

-Tendremos que improvisar-dijo Tio.

-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Gash.

-No lo sé-dijo muy inquieto Kanchome.

-Tranquilízate Kanchome-le gritó Tio.

-Miren, escondamos ahí-Gash apuntó a unos pequeños arbustos que estaban cerca de los melones, corrieron hacia ellos con los melones, pero a Kanchome se le habían caído algunos.

En ese instante entró Victoream.

-Ya llegué mis queridos melones-luego se puso al frente del arbusto mirando hacia los melones.

-¿Qué haremos?-se preguntaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-entonces Victoream se dirigió a uno de los melones que se habían caído-¿qué haces aquí?

-No puede ser, se va a dar cuenta-se desesperó Kanchome.

-¡Cállate!-le dijo Tio en un tono duro aunque bajo- de seguro a ti se te cayeron.

-No fue mi culpa, eran muchos.

-Paren, parece que nos descubrió-dijo Gash mientras veía a Victoream recoger otro cerca del arbusto.

-Está al lado de nosotros-dijo Kanchome muy asustado que saltó del arbusto y salió corriendo con un melón de la mano.

-¡¿Qué rayos hizo?-gritaron Gash y Tio al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cobarde!-gruño Tio.

-¡¿Qué haces con mis melones?-grito Victoream persiguiendo a Kanchome.

Con Gash y Tio.

-No puede ser, lo va atrapar- se preocupó Gash.

-Que lo atrape por cobarde-dijo Tio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-insistió Gash corriendo hacia ellos dejando los melones sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno-se quejó Tio mientras seguía Gash sin darse cuenta que ella también dejó los melones recolectados.

Mientras tanto con Kanchome y Victoream.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba Kanchome.

-¡Ven aquí!-Victoream estaba a punto de atraparlo.

-¡Kanchome!-entonces Gash lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó a un arbusto, en ese momento llegó Tio.

-¡Gash!-dijo Tio.

-Con que ustedes son cómplices de este pato-se dio vuelta Victoream después de ver a Gash y vio a Tio.

-Me descubrió, debí ser más cuidadosa-se dijo a si misma Tio.

-¡Corre Tio!-y le apunto el arbusto en donde estaba Kanchome, en ese instante Victoream se puso a perseguir a Gash, el momento perfecto para que Tio se escondiera.

En ese momento estaba de paso un mamodo de pelo plateado, ojos morados y una capa blanca. Se fijó en lo que estaba pasando y se acercó.

-Ahora en qué te metiste Gash-pensó Zeon.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos.

-Tengo que hacer algo para que no lo atrape-dijo Tio.

-Pero qué-mencionó Kanchome.

-¿Qué hace Zeon aquí?-pensó Tio al asomarse por el arbusto.

Con Gash, Victoream y Zeon.

-¿Cómo rayos es tan rápido?-pensaba Gash, pero entonces vio pasar un rayo celeste por detrás de él impactando a Victoream mandándolo a volar a su jardín.

-¡Zeon!-dijo alegre Gash mientras se acercaba a él-gracias.

-¡Gash!-se acercó Tio.

-Solo tengo este-también se acercó Kanchome.

-¡Oh no! Deje los otros melones en el jardín-agachó la cabeza Tio.

-Yo también-se deprimió Gash-se arruinó el plan.

-Con que era eso-dijo Zeon.

-Al menos tenemos uno-dijo Kanchome.

-Lo compartiremos-se alegró Gash.

-Al menos-dijo Tio.

-Victoream se recuperó, ahí viene-anunció Kanchome.

-Vengan-dijo tranquilamente Zeon.

Zeon los teletransportó a todos unos metros más lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba Victoream.

-Listo, ya estamos lejos-mencionó Zeon.

-Bien, ya que estamos más tranquilos partamos el que conseguimos-dijo Gash.

Se sentaron todos menos Zeon, quien solo observó cómo dividían el melón.

-Ten Zeon-ofreció Gash.

-¿Uh?

-Por ayudarnos y aunque no hubiera ocurrido eso no te dejaría sin nada, somos hermanos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa Gash.

Zeon sonrió levemente y lo aceptó sentándose con el resto-gracias.

Los cuatro disfrutaron el melón, a pesar de ser uno solo, lo disfrutaron. Gash lo devoró en tres bocados pequeños, Tio lo comía un poco rápido, Kanchome lo terminó rápido y Zeon lo comía normal, no muy rápido pero sí disfrutándolo.

-Por cierto Kanchome, danos nuestros dulces-de repente mencionó Tio mientras disfrutaba su parte de melón.

-¿Qué? Pero si solo conseguimos uno, no vale.

Tio lo miró cpn rabia-lo que es deuda se paga, ¿acaso no viste todo lo que pasamos?

-Kanchome, Tio tiene razón, danos nuestros dulces-exigió Gash.

-Pero…-salió corriendo, pero Zeon le tiró un pequeño rayo celeste y cayó al suelo desparramando sus dulces.

-Gracias Zeon-corrió Gash a recoger sus dulces al igual que Tio, que fue la primera en llegar.

-Estos serán suficientes-Tio tomó más de los que exigió.

-Que ricos-dijo Gash al recoger la cantidad que acordaron al principio.

-De paso tomaré algunos-dijo Zeon.

-¡NOOO, dejen mis dulces!-lloriqueo Kanchome mientras los demás disfrutaban sus dulces.

Ya era de tarde y cada uno regreso a su hogar, Gash y Zeon regresaron al castillo, Tio regresó a su casa y Kanchome se quedó un rato llorando por sus dulces mientras comía una paleta.

Con Victoream.

-Mis melones, están todos tirados-lloraba Victoream-me las van a pagar esos niños, aunque uno de ellos sea el rey-con eso dicho empezó a recoger unos melones.

Ya era de noche y Gash estaba soñando con este gran día, habían pasado días desde que no se divertía y metía en problemas, estaba muy contento, divertirse le ayudaba a relajarse y convertirse en el rey benevolente que quería ser.

N/A: Bueno, este es el comienzo de las aventuras de estos mamodos después de la batalla, ¡espero que les guste! :3 XD Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decirme ;) Pronto el próximo capítulo ;)


End file.
